Further Questions
by Skulz
Summary: I dunno... I just... sigh
1. Introduction

Title: Further Questions

Author: Skulz

Rating: PG

Genre: General

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, and William belong to the powers that be. (You should know this all ready)

Summary: I dunno about this.  It's the first thing I've posted in months, and it doesn't make sense.  Even I, the author, don't know what I'm gonna do with this.

Feedback: Got any good ideas?  Anything you want me to change?  Couplings you'd like to see?  Just review, tell me!  Trust me, kids, I need it.

Author's note: I haven't done much, and I feel like posting.  Enjoy what I've written so far.

Dedication: To the Rec-Tards (Recreational Retards).

________________________________________________________________________

FURTHER QUESTIONS

|Let the insanity begin|

             ()

INTRODUCTION

She heard it again in her head; the same song she'd been hearing in her head for the past few months.  She knew he was close.

_somewhere..._

_beyond the sea..._

_somewhere waiting for me..._

_my lover stands on golden sands..._

_and watches the ships..._

The jazzy fifties style beat pumped through her veins as the image of her father appeared.

She felt someone gently drag their index nail across her back.  Her eyes shot open and she quickly turned around.

"It's time to go."

She shook her head and said softly, "I'm not finished yet."

"We must go," he urged, grasping her forearm.

She pulled away.  "I said I'm _not_ _finished_!"

"If we don't go now, we might not get out until tomorrow afternoon."

"I don't care!  Our work is not yet finished, Fox!" she snapped, clenching her fists.

He sighed, and sat down.  He couldn't overpower his wife.


	2. Froot Loops

           ()()

FROOT LOOPS

The thunder crashed outside, waking the small boy who slept in the master bedroom.  He sat up and turned on the light.  "Daddy?" he whispered.  He looked around the room cautiously.  "Hello?"

Again, the thunder crashed and the boy screamed in terror, pulling the bedspread over his head.  He took the flashlight from under his pillow, turned it on and shone it upward.  His breathing was raspy and fearful.

"William!" yelled the familiar voice of his mother.

"Mummy?" he answered, pulling off the blankets.

"Honey, are you ok?" the woman asked, cuddling her only son.

He nodded.

"Did the thunder scare you?"

The kid nodded again and buried his head in his mother's chest.

His father slowly entered the room.  "Everything okay, Dana?"

The mother nodded.

"Mummy, I thought we were supposed to leave last night," the boy said.

Dana looked sadly at her beau.

"It was too stormy last night," Fox told his son, "We're leaving this afternoon."

The boy smiled at his father.  He knew that whatever knowledge he couldn't achieve from the maternal side, 'Daddy' would be willing to share.

"C'mon, Will, let's go get some breakfast," Dana suggested.  So they ventured into the kitchen.

William sat in his usual spot, staring at one of the open cupboard doors.  "Look!" he exclaimed, pointing to a rat.

The mother gasped, dropping both porcelain bowls that she was carrying.

"It's Gary!" William exclaimed, running over to the possibly rabid rodent.  "Hi, Gary!"  Will reached down to touch the rat.

"No, sweetie, don't touch him!" Dana warned, grabbing her son by the shoulder.

His questioning blue eyes looked up at her, "Why?"

"Because sometimes they've got diseases from eating garbage."

"Oh!  You mean like the alien virus, Mummy?" the child asked excitedly, "Like when Daddy had to save you from the aliens cause they put you in a test tube?  And then an alien came after you, and then... and then..."

"Fox!  Have you been telling him stories again?" she asked sarcastically.

"Aww, come on, Dana!  He's not scared of anything, are ya, Will?"

"No!"

"Well, that settles it, doesn't it, Scul- I mean..." Fox muttered.

The ridiculous smile on Dana's face vanished, and she turned away from her husband.

"Daddy, can I have some cereal?" Will whispered.  He was afraid to ask his mother at this point.

Fox nodded, poured some Froot Loops into a green plastic bowl, and handed it to his son.

"Thanks," Will said.

"Hey, buddy!  Aren't you going to put on some milk?"

"Nope!  I like it this way!"

"But it tastes better with the milk.  And it makes you grow up big and strong..."  
  


"I like it _this_ way!"

"Fox!  Don't push him!" Dana yelled.

And no one said anymore.


	3. Burnt Water

()()()  
BURNT WATER

_"waltzing Matilda,_

_waltzing Matilda,_

_who'll go a waltzing Matilda with me..."_ Fox sang in a drunken voice.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP went the smoke alarm.

William sat up in bed, and sniffed the air. "Fire!"

Fox sniffed the air as well, "I'll be right back, stay here."  He ran into the kitchen where the smoke seemed to be coming from, his eyes were stinging from the contents of the air.  "Dana!"

 "F-F-Fox..." Dana coughed.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded.  "I was boiling water... and..."

Fox laughed.

She glared at him, though she appreciated his humorous attempt.  "I guess I woke him up."

"Don't worry.  It's okay."

Fox and Dana walked down the hallway to William's room; only to find him standing in front of the wooden door.  He looked frightened as he held onto his ragged teddy bear.  Both parents knew there was something wrong.

"William?" his father asked, exceeding his pace.

Dana knelt down beside her boy and took him into her arms.  "What's wrong, sweetie?"

He did not say a word.

"Let's go get you some warm milk," the mother suggested.

Fox was impressed with Dana's parenting skills.  He'd always known she was a good-natured woman, but she seemed so natural with her son.  There was something that William and his mother shared that went deeper than their appearance.  Their souls were connected, and sometimes they seemed to communicate using telepathy.  Or maybe Fox was just paranoid about such matters.

Dana put her son on the counter, and gave him a mug.  She took out a jug of milk and poured some into Will's cup.  "Wanna cook it for me?"

He nodded and put the cup in the microwave.  _Beep-beep-beep. _ One minute, ten seconds.  The room was silent until he said,  "I saw a man in my room."


	4. The Last Page

    ()()()()

The Last Page

Dana sat with her son on her lap.  She stroked his hair every so often as he sipped his milk.

"What did he look like?" Fox asked slowly.

"He had dark hair and blue-green eyes," William said.

"Was he tall like me?  Or short like mommy?"

"He was the same height as you, daddy."

"Do you remember what he was wearing?"

"He wore a suit like your old one, daddy.  With the badge and everything!"

"And did he tell you anything?  His name?  Where he was from?"

"No... but... He pointed to the window.  I think I saw him before..."

Dana held her son closer, like she was protecting him from some invisible force.

"Where have you seen him?"

"In the photo album... the old one with you and mommy in the silly suits."  He got off his mother's lap and walked over to the bookcase.  He pulled out an old black binder covered in dust.  "This one."

Together, Fox, Dana, and their son flipped through the old photo album.  Painful memories filled their minds, but they kept going through it page by page, trying to find the mysterious man.

Finally, on the last page of the book, there was a picture of Alex Krycek and Fox.

Will pointed at Krycek.  "Him."


End file.
